powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Vrak
'Vrak'http://blog.samuraicast.com/power-rangers-megaforce-villain/ is the tactician, strategist and war advisor of the Warstar, enemies of the Mega Rangers and a main antagonist of Megaforce. He is a Prince and shares this rank with his siblings, Prince Vekar and Levira. Alongside Creepox, he ranks as Admiral Malkor's second-in-command. Character History Megaforce Unlike his buggy cohorts, Vrak is alien royalty and has access to advanced technology like the Zombats. His royal family owns the Aurora Box, a powerful box which can supercharge anyone. Smarter than the average alien, Vrak would rather rule the Earth than destroy it. At some point in his life, Vrak joined the Warstar, ranking as an elite beside Creepox and Admiral Malkor while also proving his worth to his Royal Family and show that he deserves to be first in line to the Armada throne instead of his brother. Sometime later, the three were assigned to take over Earth before The Armada was to arrive. Vrak first encountered the Mega Rangers in his Earth Armor. He tested the Rangers with Loogies to test their fighting skills. Seeing how the Rangers defeated the Loogies with ease, Vrak left the scene. During his next encounter with the Power Rangers, Vrak deals with them personally while Dizchord plays his music to annoy the world and to supercharge the Loogies. When Dizchord was defeated, Vrak retreated. Vrak incites Creepox to confront face-to-face with the Red Ranger. Vrak appears in his Earth Armor and bears witness to the destruction of Creepox. Vrak calls Creepox a fool, but he think that "we" can use him one final time and calls his Zombats to make Creepox huge. But Creepox is destroyed by the Rangers. Hearing about the Toxic Beasts, Vrak recruited them under the order of Admiral Malkor. To blend in with the Toxic Beasts, Vrak would often go to his Earth Armored form when around them. When Vrak heard about Robo Knight, he came up with a plan to capture Robo Knight and bend him to his will. Finding a perfect monster to capture Robo Knight, Vrak summoned Psychotick to capture him. When Robo Knight was captured, Robo Knight was placed in a cage to drain him of his energies. During Robo Knight's final moments, the Rangers arrived to free him. Eventually Robo Knight escaped by transmitting his energies drained to the tick back to his power cell and defeated Vrak and Psychotic. Having survived the attack, Vrak retreated. Overhearing about the Power Rangers talking about the Wild Sword while examining an insect, Vrak embarked on a quest to claim the Wild Sword from the Black Mountains. He sent Distractor to distract the Power Rangers. Finding out the Wild Sword is protected by a force field, Vrak tricked the Rangers into retrieving it. Vrak proceeded to test it's power on a city, and the Rangers clashed for control. After discovering that the Wild Sword would only obey the Rangers, Troy risked his life to claim it. Failing to hold on to it's power, the power of the Wild Sword was transferred to Troy. As a last ditch effort to defeat the Rangers, Vrak left the scene after realizing he was no match against the Rangers in Ultra Mode and had Distractor and his Phantom warriors to try and finish the Rangers, but to no avail. Sometime later, Vrak presented to Bigs and Bluefur the Aurora Box. He had it tested on the Dream Snatcher. Although Dream Snatcher was defeated, Vrak still had Bigs and Bluefur use the Aurora Box in their next mission. Some time after Bigs and Bluefur's demise, Vrak established an underwater lair and created a robot army. He placed his first creation, Metal Alice, in command. When Malkor rested in his cocoon, Vrak saw an opportunity to prove his worth to his Royal Family. He had Metal Alice do two onslaughts (one with Rico the Robot to study the humans emotions to cripple the rangers, and the other by having Metal Alice do it personally by derailing train stations to throw humanity into chaos. ), but failed as the Power Rangers thwarted both their plans. When Malkor awakened from his cocoon, Vrak participated in the Invasion of Earth. His role was to land the Warstar Ship, annihilating the entire city. Before the Warstar Spaceship crashed to Earth, the Rangers managed to blast Malkor using the Ultra Gosei Great Megazord to the ship, causing an explosion. He was presumed dead by both The Armada and the Power Rangers. Cyborg Ressurection Sometime after the Power Rangers defeated the Warstar, Metal Alice visited the wreckage site of Admiral Malkor's Warstar Spaceship and found Vrak's body. Realizing that Vrak's mind could be salvaged, she took his body to their underwater lair to be revived as a cyborg. As a side effect, Vrak had little to no memory of who he was as his mind was still adjusting to being a cyborg. Metal Alice then reintroduced Vrak to the Rangers, much to their shock. Vrak took on the Rangers, easily beating them. Then Vrak threatened to destroy a skyscraper full of people if they continued fighting. Suddenly Vrak malfunctioned causing Metal Alice to take him back to their lair, but not before firing the missile. The Rangers managed to stop the missile in the nick of time. During his repairs, a mysterious figure appeared introducing himself as a Messenger of the approaching Warstar Armada. After Vrak's repairs, Vrak, Metal Alice, and the Messenger led an assault on the rangers. The Messenger fought Troy while Metal Alice battled Robo Knight and Vrak took on the rest. However the Rangers managed to push them back, forcing the trio to retreat. Back in the underwater lair, the Messenger had Metal Alice show past clips to Vrak to speed up his mind adjusting to his new body. Now with his memory fully restored, Vrak assaults the Rangers stating that it will be their final duel and the end of Earth's resistance. Although Vrak was clearly capable of destroying the Rangers, Vrak wanted them to suffer while watching Earth get taken over by the Armada so he teleported back to his lair. At the same time, the Armada entered the Solar System. The next day, Vrak led another assault against the Power Rangers. Before entering the battle personally, Vrak had Loogies and three Rotox models attack the Rangers which were easily defeated. Then Vrak makes his appearance and fights the Rangers, managing to disable their Morphers when they used the Ultra Dynamic Strike. Then the Messenger appeared to finish the Rangers off with a powerful energy beam. Robo Knight then used his internal power to restore his Morpher and fired an attack to counter the Messenger's attack and used the last of his power to restore the Rangers' morphers. With their powers restored, the Rangers used the Ultra Dynamic Strikes and Robo Knight's Vulcan Cannon to defeat the Messenger. After that Metal Alice arrived to the scene. Drained of his energies, Metal Alice pushed him out of the way to defeat the Rangers but she malfunctioned when Troy slashed her at her weak points and exploded. At the same time the Armada arrived at Earth. Now as a head, the Messenger told Vrak to retreat as none of the Armada's soldiers would recognize him in his cyborg form. Vrak thanked Metal Alice for her loyalty and leaves shortly after she self destructs. Super Megaforce Instead of putting effort in finding his brother Vrak since the Armada couldn't create a tracking device, Prince Vekar marked Vrak as dead and went straight to the invasion of Earth. It is possible that Vrak is hiding in his underwater lair and/or trying to contact the Armada about his survival. Final Form Final Battle with the Rangers Personality Vrak is portrayed as intelligent and cunning, as he is usually coming up with complex plans to take over Earth and having access to advanced technology. Before taking over planets such as Earth, Vrak believes that he should study the planet before starting an invasion. If there are lifeforms on a planet, he would rather turn them into minions rather than exterminate them. Additionally if there are other evil forces, Vrak would recruit them. Before appearing to them Vrak would appear in a different form, as seen as when Vrak recruited the Toxic Beasts. Although Vrak keeps his cool even after defeats, there are times when he showed somewhat extreme emotions. As one example, he was steamed when Robo Knight escaped his imprisonment. He has even shown some traits as being a thief as he made an attempt to steal the Wild Sword. There are even times when Vrak attempts to prove his worth, specifically to and/or with his royal family. Powers and Abilities *Vrak has the ability to make the monsters-of-the-day grow using specialty creatures called "Zombats". *Energy Blasts *Teleportation *Shape-shifting *Telepathy *In "The Messenger", it is hinted that Vrak has similar abilities to the Mega Rangers. *After becoming a cyborg, Vrak gained the ability to fire missiles and strike lightning from his chest. Vrak's forms Throughout his time battling the Mega Rangers, Vrak changes his form several times. - Earth Armor form= Vrak's Earth Armor form is an evolved fighting form. It is used to battles with the Mega Rangers on Earth, and also around the Toxic Beasts, because he's the intermediary between Malkor and the Beasts. It's Chupacabra-themed and reminiscent of the toxic beasts. - Cyborg form= Cyborg Vrak is the result of Metal Alice's diabolical machinations. She rebuilds him in this form. However in this form, Vrak has lost his memories. Over time, with fights with the rangers and with Alice's help, Vrak regains those memories. In this form, Vrak can blast "Chest Grenades", and launch his arms as "Cyberangs", at opponents. - Final form= Vrak has another form yet unknown to the Rangers. Although it can be presumed to be his royal family form? This form will make its appearance in Super Megaforce. }} Notes * In Power Rangers Megaforce Mega Bloks, Vrak's Earth Armor is named Vrax http://blog.samuraicast.com/power-rangers-megaforce-mega-bloks-toys/ Mega Bloks reveals Armored Vrax. *It is also shown in that there is a possibility that Vrak possesses powers similar to the Megaforce cards even though that might not be the case for the fact that Metal Alice had given him upgrades. **Additionally, Brajira of the Messiah the counterpart of Vrak from Tensou Sentai Goseiger is a fallen Gosei Angel who has the power to use all the Gosei Angel tribe power. See Also References Category:Megaforce Category:Warstar (Megaforce) Category:Main PR Villains Category:Toxic Beasts Category:Super Megaforce Category:Final PR Villains Category:The Armada